


For Now I Am Winter

by inkspire



Series: For Now I Am Winter [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abstract, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkspire/pseuds/inkspire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter does not feel, does not hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Now I Am Winter

*

He is Winter.

Cold, frozen, numb. Winter does not feel, does not hurt. Winter has no opinion. It is a storm, inevitable, ominous, unstoppable. Relentless.

Snow covers the world in a blanket that muffles and cloaks. They never hear him approach. He is the silence, the shadows.

Hard as ice, deadly and sharp. Stabs with knives of crystal, and melts away.

Winter recedes, only to return. Chokes out life, wipes the slate.

Red is brightest against the white.

Loss is coldest in the dark.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by For Now I Am Winter by Olafur Arnalds. His music is wonderful, you should check it out. :) I've never really written anything like this before (it's so short!) but I hope you guys enjoy! Thanks to the folks at the Beta Branch for looking this over.


End file.
